


Hey Kitty!

by space_child



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, Completed, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Murder Husbands, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Hannibal, help me, im sorry, will has cat ears yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_child/pseuds/space_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will woke up with cat ears,a tail,and even sharp kitty fangs. Both Will and Hannibal become super horny,it's fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST TIME WRITING so go easy on me. English is not my first language,so i apologize if there are some really ugly errors down there. It's tagged as completed but I'm planning on continuing this,give me a heads up if you guys want more ;)  
> Sorry if this is horrible, i can't really write. Kudos and Comments are welcome! Especially comments,because i love talking to you all and leave tips for this poor writer. Also,have fun! :D

Hannibal woke up first and he glanced at the clock,03:40 in the morning. He groaned because there was something brushing his nose. Then he remembered last night,Will was sleeping on top of him. So he just thought that it was his soft curls brushing his nose gently. Hannibal chuckled softly when Will mumbled in his sleep. His eyes still closed,listening to the soft breathing of his brown haired lover.

“Will…” Hannibal called out softly while stroking his dark curls. Then he felt something move on his hand,Hannibal snapped out of his daze and jerked up. Causing Will to bump his forehead on Hannibal’s hip,Will cursed under his breath and looked up. Hannibal’s lips were parted and his eyes were wide. 

“Hanni..what the fuck..” Will spat out while rubbing his eyes. They were still glossy from sleep and his curls were falling to his eyes.

Hannibal was still in shock and he talked slowly,”Will? Are you feeling alright? You look..um..strange, I..I suggest you look in the mirror.” Will responded with a confused look and moved away to look in the mirror anyway. His muscles complained slightly as he walked towards the mirror. Will rubs at his eyes because they were having a hard time focusing. He froze when he saw his reflection,he had feline features. Black cat ears twitching on the top of his head,a long-black lean tail,and a set of matching feline fangs. He looked absolutely adorable. Behind him,Hannibal was mirroring his pale expressions,his regular stoic mask was long gone.

“Wha..what the hell? Hannibal? I..I have ca-cat ears and a tail..” Will felt confused and weird. Suddenly a large-warm hand was resting on the small of his back,surprisingly Will arched into Hannibal’s touch like a real fucking cat he thought to himself. Hannibal rested his chin on Will’s shoulder and his naked chest stuck to Will’s back. Since they were both shirtless,the warmth of Hannibal’s skin made Will feel safe and relaxed.

“Pardon my opinion but you look absolutely ravishing.” Hannibal said with a slight smirk and nipped at Will’s cat ear.

Somehow the sensation sent shudders to Will’s spine and he slipped out a soft moan. He gasped and covered his own mouth while Hannibal grinned like a sly chesire cat. Hannibal was exploring Will’s new body with his large hands. “My oh my Will. You look incredible,we might as well come back to bed. I wonder what has caused this,but just so you know..” Hannibal paused to suck on Will’s neck “I don’t mind at all.” Will grunted when Hannibal pulled on his tail,suddenly every part of his body felt sensitive. Hannibal was still kissing and sucking on Will’s neck while he stroked Will’s tail,it made his body shiver and soft moans escape his parted pink lips.

Will twisted his neck to kiss Hannibal,it started as little kisses but got heated quickly as Hannibal forced his tongue inside Will’s mouth. Their tounges intertwined,Will sucked on Hannibal’s tongue and bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Hannibal grunted at the sudden sting but paid no mind,because Will was licking at the small cut and stuttered an apology. 

It ended as Hannibal pulled away to reveal a transparent string of saliva that went from Will’s lush lips to his own. “More...kiss me more..” Will moaned. He looked amazing as he stared with glossy eyes into Hannibal’s own and his lips were parted,his white fangs contrasted beautifully with his wet-red lips and pink tongue sticking out to find comfort in Hannibal’s mouth. What happened to Will? Does this have anything to do with the sudden feline features appearing? He never seemed as passionate as this,unless it was after a long 10 minute making out session,Hannibal thought to himself.

Will’s eyes were full of warm lust.Hannibal sucked in a breath and kissed Will deeper. Will moaned and pulled at the back of Hannibal’s head to pull him closer,Hannibal’s large palms were roaming Will’s body. Will pulled away from the passionate kiss to moan loudly as Hannibal rubed his clothed cock. He loved how the blush from Will’s cheeks trailed down to his chest and his cat ears were folded down instead of perking and his tail was tangling itself on Hannibal’s strong forearms. 

Will said between small kisses,”Please…Hannibal…I need it please.”

”Need what,my love? I want you to whisper it to me.” Will whimpered and leaned up to Hannibal’s ear,his hot breath made Hannibal shiver a bit. 

“Please f-fuck me..daddy. I want it hard,I want you to fuck me hard. Stick your cock in me,please.” The sentence ended with a strained moan. 

Hannibal kissed his forehead and said softly,”Anything for you my love.”

Hannibal picked Will up in bridal style and laid him gently on the still messy bed. “Get on your hands and knees and part your ass for me,Will.” Will nodded and laid on his stomach. This certain position made Hannibal drool slightly. Will whimpering onto the pillows and his ass cheeks parted,his cat tail and ears added a certain extra to the naughtiness of this position. His tail caresses Hannibal’s face gently. They were facing the large mirror placed in front of the bed, so Hannibal could see Will’s face and the thought of having the full view of everything,turned Hannibal on even more.

“Naughty Will,your hole is still so very wet from last night. It’s very rare that we do these early-early love making sessions. We should do this more often.”

He grabbed Will’s hips,pulling him back. He pressed the head of his throbing cock against the man’s wet entrance. He wanted to enter slowly,but his planned soon failed as Will turned to face Hannibal’s maroon eyes.

“Hanni…a-ah I want it all in. Put all of it in….harder.” Will’s face was flushed and he was also drooling a bit. The whole set up made him look even more and more adorable.

Hannibal pushed inside with force. Will growled,bucking beneath him. He pulled out of Will’s ass and slammed back in. He fucked him harder and harder with each passing minute. The warmth of Will’s velvet hot heat was so very inviting. Hannibal angled his thursts in a way that caused his cock to glide against his lover’s prostate.

Their eyes met in their reflections, Hannibal’s hair was messy and his mouth was open,slipping out loud groans. Will’s brows were knitted together and drool was slipping slowly out of his parted lips. Will was gripping hard at the sheets,trying to hold himself from Hannibal’s unforgiving thrusts. 

“I’m so c-close,Hannibal. Fuck..fuck..harder daddy!”

Their reflection,the creaking of the bed,and Will’s loud obscene moans drove Hannibal harder. He pushed down even harder. Will’s cock dragged against the expensive sheets with every thrust. He purposefully rolled his hips against Hannibal’s fast rythym to impale himself further on the large shaft inside of him.

Hannibal grabbed Will by the hair and bit his tail in the prosses,wrenching him upright while he proceeded with his assault. He pounded his hard shaft into Will’s tight hole. Will screamed out Hannibal’s name as he came. His muscles tightened up even more around his lover’s cock,causing Hannibal to groan loudly,filling Will up with his come.

Hannibal fell back,his soften shaft pulled out of Will. “Fuck..” Hannibal closed his eyes trying to even his breathing while running his hand through his messy hair. The bed dipped near his feet,his gaze falling on Will with his cat ears folded and tail upright. He crawled on his hands and knees towards Hannibal.

Will suddenly grips the base of Hannibal’s soften cock. He sucks at the tip, Hannibal gasped and gripped Will’s dark curls. Will kept sucking and running his tongue along. When it grew hard again,Will pulled away with an obscene loud pop!. Will licked his pre cum covered lips

“I wanna ride you,daddy,” his tone soft and gentle

“Oh Will,the way you make me lose every sense of control.” Hannibal replied,scratching the back of Will’s cat ears.

“Can I? Please? I wanna ride you so bad,” he begged,grinding his ass down on Hannibal’s dick. His glassy eyes and adorable fangs glinted under the moon light.

Hannibal hummed softly,warm hands falling on Will’s tighs,pulling him up a little further,so that he sat comfortably on Hannibal’s lap. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and begin to sink down Hannibal’s large shaft. His jaw went slack when he sunk in one fluid motion. Hannibal’s cock hitting his prostate as Hannibal’s fingers dug into the plush flesh of Will’s hips.

Will wasted no time fucking himself on Hannibal’s cock. Driving his hips down harder and faster,his tight hole clenching around Hannibal’s cock deliciously. He threw his head back,moaning choked ‘aah’s’ showing off his pretty fangs. The sound of skin on skin,echoing through the room as Hannibal held on to Will’s hips. But after a few fast thrusts,Will’s movements slowed. His body was worn out.

”Hannibal…I can’t…help me,”

“Hold on,beloved,”Hannibal replied.

Suddenly,Hannibal gripped Will’s ass and pushed in hard,fucking into Will rough and raw. His pace was so quick it caused Will to bounce on his dick. The angle made it easier for Hannibal to hit Will’s prostate wih each thrust.

“Fuck! Hannibal!” Will screamed

Hannibal was panting hard,his movements were so powerful it made Will dizzy. Red marks lined Will’s ass cheeks,the marks of very posessive hands.

“Ahh yes! Auh! Oh God! It feels so good ah! Hannibal,fuck me! Mmmm!” he whimpered.

“Will...” Hannibal moaned.

He cried out high pitched moans,gripping Hannibal’s shoulders as his body jerked forward,fucking back on Hannibal’s dick. His knees was sliding further away from either side of his lover’s hips. This only spread him wider,making more way for Hannibal’s dick to slide deeper and deeper. Hannibal’s cum from earlier was sliding down Will’s pale thighs.,slick noises ringing loudly in his ears.

“Oh fuck. Fuck Will! I’m going to come again. Do you want me to fill your hole up some more? My greedy little Will,taking my cock so good.” He growled

“Yes,oh yes please,” Will pleaded.

Then Will came hard,stuttering out dirty words. His come coating Hannibal’s abdomen. The sight alone was enough to make Hannibal thrust his dick faster and coating Will’s tight walls with his thick come. Their groans and moans mixed together beautifully. Hannibal cupped Will’s cheek gently and pulled him into a passionate hot kiss. It wasn’t a rough kiss,it was gentle and sweet,a kiss that makes Will’s heart flutter. Hannibal pulled out gently,causing a soft whimper coming from Will.

They went to their original position,with Will’s head on Hannibal’s chest and their legs tangling together.

“That was..amazing,”Will chuckled

“It was all thanks to your little accidents popping up. I hope they will still be there tomorrow,” Hannibal said while rubbing Will’s cat ears.

“Pfft! Me too..” Will replied

Then they both drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> bye <3


End file.
